


See You Again- ReyxReader

by jordieblob16



Series: Oneshots (A Collection from Many Fandoms) [5]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieblob16/pseuds/jordieblob16
Summary: Medic!Reader meets the new hero of the Resistance after the Starkiller is destroyed.





	See You Again- ReyxReader

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is gender neutral. No established relationship yet, just sweetly meeting Rey and the beginning of your friendship/relationship.
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr as well.

The energy on the D’Qar base after the Starkiller was destroyed reminded you why you had joined the Resistance in the first place. The sense of victory. The comradeship. The way the rebels came together as one to fight for what they believed in.

Those, of course, were the good parts. They were only glory and joy that came after battle, and those things in themselves felt lesser for the despair that accompanied them. You, as a medic, saw it all firsthand. You experienced the most gruesome parts of the aftermath, the heartbroken families, the havoc wreaked on the lives of the pilots and fighters.

Your hours after the battle were busy, spent tending to every need of the many who were injured. The med bay was filled with the wounded, crowded by both the bustling medics and the friends and family who waited anxiously nearby, waiting to hear any news about their loved one.

It was late in the night when you saw her, standing off to the side and watching the doctors operate on another young man. Her eyes were focused on him, her face sorrowful. She was so young, like you, and you watched her for a moment, wondering what had brought her here. You’d never seen her before, and she wasn’t dressed in a Resistance uniform.

“That’s Rey.” A voice beside you whispered. “She faced Kylo Ren in battle. She’s going to find Luke Skywalker.”

You turned to look at your coworker. “Really?” You whispered back, glancing again at the girl.

The female medic nodded excitedly. “General Organa has talked to her, they’re already making preparations for the trip.”

“And her friend? The one they brought in?” Your heart beat faster now, as you tried to determine if the rumors you had already heard were true.  
  
“Lightsaber wound. His name is Finn, the defect from the First Order. He went up against Kylo Ren too. Poor thing.”

A twinge of sympathy went through you as you thought of the ex-trooper, but you thoughts quickly returned to Rey, who, despite her intense focus on Finn, seemed a little lost. “Has she eaten?” You asked abruptly.

“What? I don’t know, dear, why don’t you ask her?” The older nurse studied your face. “You go do that and I’ll finish up your job.” She gestured to Rey. “She might need a friend.”

You nodded silently, inexplicable butterflies fluttering in your stomach. How do you approach someone who has just experienced what she had? How do you talk to someone who is in such worry?

Nonetheless, you gathered your courage, crossing the room to talk to her. “Hi,” you began quietly, “I was wondering if there’s anything you need? Have you eaten or slept?”

  
“I’m fine,” Rey said bluntly, slightly startled. “I’m just- I’m waiting to see Finn.”

You followed her gaze to where he lay, surrounded by medics and machinery. “It’s going to be awhile.” You explained as delicately as you could. “And you can’t help him by not taking care of yourself.”

She looked at you unhappily, and pity welled inside you. You knew how it felt, being helpless, being able to do nothing for a loved one in need.  
Gently, you touched her arm. “I’m sorry. We’re going to do everything we can.”

Sadness filled her face again, and you felt another swell of sympathy. She, already seeming so courageous and kind, did not deserve to feel such pain.

You pulled a ration bar out of your belt and offered it to her. She regarded it with somewhat surprise. “Is that yours?” She asked.

“No, it’s yours,” you deflected, “it’s not much, but it’s something.”

Hesitantly, she took it, keeping her eyes on your face to determine if you were serious.

“It’s all yours,” you promised, “you need it.”

After unwrapping, she bit into it, not even reacting to the bland taste and chewy texture.

“Huh,” you mused, “most people gag when they first try those.”

Rey eyed it, then shrugged. “I’ve had worse than this.”

“Then I’m sorry for you.” You told her. “I’m (y/n).”

“I’m Rey.” She said, truly looking at you for the first time.

“I’m sorry you had to come in here. Especially now. Battle isn’t easy to see. Or be a part of.”

She met your eyes again, her stare innocent and honest, her feelings written across her face and so plainly showing. You knew then you wanted to see her smile, to guide her mind away from such heavy things.

“But how is it? Have there been any good parts yet?”

“Some.” She acknowledged, looking up at ceiling and peering around the medbay. “It’s different than what I expected here.”

You nodded in agreement. “It was the same way for me. I had no idea what military life would be like. My homeworld was so peaceful.”

“Where did you come from?” She asked curiously.

“Pamarthe. It’s small. Mostly boring, just ocean and trees.”

Rey’s face lit up, a delighted smile gracing her features. “Really? That sounds wonderful.”

You laughed softly. “It wasn’t much. But it was home.”

“I wish I could see it.” She said, gazing off as if she could spy it in the distance. “All I’ve ever known is the desert.”

“I’d take you.” You blurted. “I mean- so you could see it. All of it. The wonders of the galaxy- you deserve to see them.”

“Thank you,” she said genuinely, a smile pulling her lips up in the slightest bit. “I’d love to. If I ever could.” A shadow fell across her face again.

“You will.” You said, believing the words as you studied her face. “I think you’ll get through this.”

Her eyes fell on Finn. “It doesn’t exactly feel that way.”

“I know.” You said. “But things have changed. We won... we’ll recover... and in the end, we’ll win.”

“You really believe that?” Her tone was not skeptical, but inquiring.

“I do. I have to. Because if we don’t have belief, if we don’t have hope... then what do we have?”

She studied you again, her lips parting slightly.

“We have you, actually.” You answered your own question, smiling at Rey. “I think you have greatly improved our chances.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I’ve seen it already... I can practically feel it in the air. You’ve given us hope.” Your smile widened. “I mean, I’ve been talking to you for two minutes and I already feel better.”

Still, she seemed uncertain, so you pressed on.

“I’m not just saying this, Rey. You’ve done more in one day than we hoped to achieve in a year. You were apart of the team that allowed us to blow up Starkiller Base. You defeated Kylo Ren. You’re going to find Luke Skywalker. I deeply, truly believe that you can succeed.”

She stared at you, frozen in what was probably fear.

“But no pressure!” You added hastily. “We’re with you, Rey. All of us.”

“Everything has changed so quickly.” She confessed. “I don’t know how I can face it.”

“You won’t do it alone.” You promised. “We’re here every step of the way.”

She regarded you seriously now, mulling over your words. “Thank you.”

“I mean it.”

“I know.”

A moment passed between the two of you, and you wondered if you were coming on too strong or with too much confidence in Rey. However, you couldn’t shake the feeling that she could do it, that she could be the one to lead the Resistance to victory. There was no doubt in your thoughts, only faith in Rey and what she could achieve.

“When do you leave?” You asked, breaking the silence after a long minute.

“As soon as possible.” She answered.

“I’m sorry that... I won’t be able to get to know you better. Not right now at least.”

“But I’ll be back.” She smiled softly at you. “I look forward to having a friend to come back to.”

You returned the smile, satisfied that you could make her happy, and filled with hope that you would be able to see that smile many times more.


End file.
